The Island
by FallenUpStairs
Summary: A island thought to be inhabited, a Shen-Gong-Wu activates, on the way there the monks get attacked by a unknown force and are saved by Raimundo thinking he sacrificed himself for them, who knew there was much more on this island then they first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note before Authors Note- This was previously know as Wind Lion but, the Lion part got confusing. **

**Here is my first Xiaolin Showdown story, I decided to dig up my _first_ Xiaolin Note book ever and decide to redo my _first_ story I ever wrote**** but now I was considering changing the title and I did. Whats with the italics and underlining you may ask, well thats for safety reasons that some might get and some might not.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I know it surprised me too.**

* * *

**The Island **

**Chapter One**

The sky was a dazzling blue blue causing the slithering green figure that moved smoothly in the air to stand out. Four smaller figures could barely be seen by any bystanders that stood on the ground beneath it, though only as dots. This was not the case, as all that laid beneath the green figure was a vast ocean. Waves made tremendous noise as they crashed back into the water where it came from.

The dragon Dojo Kanojo Cho, the guardian of the sacred scroll at the Xiaolin Temple ferried the three still young Wudai warriors along with their Shoku warrior leader. Or in simpler terms, the very dragons at the Xiaolin Temple, at least the dragons in training.

Even, the very movements of Dojo looked easy and elegant they were very much forced. The height that Dojo was currently pelted by strong winds. The passengers aboard were clutching desperately to Dojo's scales, well except the one who was sitting in the front who was smiling to himself. Because of the boys element it made him immune to the damaging effects to his hair and/or body.

The girl who was currently sitting in between two guys one with a ten gallon hat the other with a huge head that could lure sailors to their watery deaths. She was desperately trying to protect her hair from the winds, the braids were coming undone. She had one hand failing to protect her hair the other clinging to Dojo managing to keep herself on top of him, without slipping in the slightest fashion.

The boy with the hat was in the situation the girl was in, but, instead of hair he was hanging onto his hat so it wouldn't be blown away and more than likely never to be seen again. Sure he had ten others just like it, but, the one he was wearing was his favorite.

The bald boy hung his head low focusing all his strength into staying on Dojo.

"Dojo, is there any way you could go lower so we wouldn't be at risk at being blown away!" the girl, Kimiko Tohomiko cried clutching to Dojo with both hands now that her hair was completely undone causing her ebony hair to whip violently in the wind.

Dojo was about to reply when a new gust of wind caused him to stager backwards almost making the dragons in training to fall of his back, except the one with brunette hair

"I don't know what your guys problem is, this is a blast!" Raimundo Pedrosa shouted, once the words escaped his mouth another 'blast' of wind hit Dojo.

Raimundo continued to stare forwards still enjoying the wild ride, but, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was glaring at him behind his back, more like three people were glaring at him. With a sigh of defeat he turned around. All three of the remaining monks were glaring daggers at him.

"What?" he said innocently, the others continued to give him the evil eyes. With another sigh he turned his attention back to the front. "Fine." Raimundo breathed in deeply closing his eyes as he did so. He then slowly raised his arms so that they laid ahead of him. His hands were situated so each hand's palms were facing the other. His arms lingered in this position for a few seconds when they suddenly were propelled from each other. After that the wind ceased to exit.

Kimiko released the air she was holding, "Thank you.".

Raimundo returned his arms to his lap, his eyes remained closed. Lines began to form on Raimundo's face caused by strenuous focus that was unseen by the others.

"So Dojo whats this Shen-Gong-Wu called again?" Clay Bailey asked adjusting his hat.

"The Desterrar Orb," Dojo replied shifting his head so he could see everyone with one eye and blinked curiously at Raimundo's face.

Just as Kimiko opened her mouth, Dojo quickly interrupted, "Hey since you forgot the scroll, its your own fault that you don't know what it does," he paused, "Even though the scroll wouldn't help much the Desterrar Orb of all the Shen-Gong-Wu is probably the least known about one."

"Dojo what knowledge do we possess of this Desterrar Orb?" Omi Crud... err Omi said.

"All I'm getting from this burning feeling right here," Dojo said indicating his stomach, "Is that its somewhere on that island."

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi leaned over Dojo's side looking ahead at the green dot that laid ahead.

"As far as I can tell is that, that island is uninhabited or at least as far as I know, or anybody else for that matter." Dojo stated.

Omi suddenly jumped to his feet, "I hope there is people on the island!"

"Why lil' partner?" Clay asked.

"If there are, they will surely see me as a god and base their way of life based on me, they will all think that I'm chilly." Omi proclaimed, looking very high and mighty.

"I sure hope you mean cool Omi." Clay said wreaking Omi's moment.

"Oh, yes that too." Omi said sitting himself back down.

"Besides, why would they worship your ego?" Kimiko asked causing Omi to blink in confusion.

"Don't mind er' Omi." Clay said placing his hand on Omi's shoulder.

Dojo flew on, quickly approaching the island. The passengers were silent, thinking about separate subjects unsure what to talk about with the remaining time. Dojo smiled to himself enjoying the rare silence that surrounded them.

"Are we there yet?" Omi piped up.

Dojo's eyebrow furrowed "Does it look like we're there?"

Omi looked shamefully at his legs, Kimiko noticed this. "How about now?" Omi looked over his shoulder to her.

"No." Dojo replied.

"How about now?" Clay asked deciding to join in a smile began to form on Omi's face.

"No." said Dojo.

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi looked at one another all smiling broadly.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" They repeated over and over.

"No, No, No, No, NO!" Dojo yelled, the three burst into laughter.

"Raimundo join us in pulling Dojo arm." Omi said shaking Raimundo's shoulder.

"Omi stop it." Raimundo muttered under his breath unheard by the young balding.

"Raimundo is something the matter, are you angry at me?" Omi asked shaking Raimundo's shoulder more violently.

Raimundo's face consorted with frustration, what did his friends think he was doing. Already he could feel small rifts in the barrier he created.

Kimiko felt her hair flutter alive, she brushed away the strands that intruded her line of vision. She watched Omi grab hold both of Raimundo's shoulders shaking him back and forth wailing the whole time.

"Raimundo I am sorry for whatever I have done, please forgive me!"

"Omi." Raimundo hissed muffled by Omi's continues cries.

A gust of wind whammed Kimiko and Clay in the face making them lean backwards from the force.

"Omi, partner I don't think you should be doing that." Clay warned.

Omi looked over his shoulder still shaking Raimundo, "But, he is angry at me and I must find as to why."

"I don't he's angry at you Omi." Kimiko said hesitantly.

Omi ignored her, "Raimundo are you angry at me? Why are you angry at me? Is it because I lost your teddy bear?" Omi asked.

Raimundo shot his eyes open, the wind that was thought to be gone came back fiercer than before.

"You lost Ninja Fred!?" Raimundo screamed the wind getting stronger as Raimundo's temper increased.

Omi cowered slightly from Rai "I ah, Kimiko told me to." he said lamely pointing at Kimiko.

"I what?" Kimiko screamed.

Omi smiled meekly up at Raimundo who was now standing on Dojo towering over Omi glaring the whole time.

"Do you calming down Rai or we're toast as a chestnut around Christmas." Clay said holding onto his hat again.

Rai breathed deeply closing his eyes again, the wind slowed down slightly.

"Can't you get rid of it like last time?" Kimiko asked.

"No." said Rai flatly sitting back down.

"Why not?"

"I didn't get rid of it last time, all I did was make a shield around Dojo for easy travel, me stopping all this wind would call for stopping it everywhere around this ocean, and thats far beyond my level,...I think." he added silently.

"Oh, sorry." Kimiko uttered.

Raimundo created another barrier like before but not as strong so it didn't force to focus entirely on it. Omi felt uneasy sitting behind Raimundo but, he also couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Incoming!" Dojo yelled. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko looked ahead to see four black orbs that seemed to bend the very light around them heading directly for Dojo.

"Hang on!" Dojo yelled dipping downwards.

"What is that?" Kimiko yelled, Raimundo's barrier gone again.

"I don't know and I'm not willing to find out." Dojo said making a U-turn, the black orbs following his every movement.

"How do we shake these varmint?" asked Clay clutching his hat for dear life.

"Don't worry I know some maneuvers." Dojo assured.

Dojo shifted his position. Raimundo glared at the back of Dojo's head.

"Thats it?" asked Rai.

"What?" Dojo questioned in return.

"All you did was list lazily to the left," said Raimundo flatly crossing his arms against his chest.

"We're not in the same position we were, that ought to confuse them," Dojo pointed out.

"Yea, well, I'm sure they can catch up," Raimundo countered.

**Meanwhile on the island-**

Two dark figures searched the sky for their prey.

"Where did they go?" one asked.

"There they are, they're listing lazily to the left! Left! Go left!" the other said excitedly.

"Man this guy knows some maneuvers." the first figure said fondly.

**Back with the Dragons-**

"Crap well at least that bought us some time." Dojo said narrowly dodging a orb that continued going forward even after it missed Dojo.

"Dojo look out!" Omi yelled pointing to his left.

"No over there!" Clay yelled pointing towards the right.

"Forget that! Just duck!" Rai yelled. Dojo dropped again coming dangerously close to the water. The orbs followed the same suit.

"Raimundo where is this duck that you speak of I do not see a duck." Omi asked despite the situation he was in.

"Its just a figure of speech Omi." Raimundo answered.

"Oh I see."

Dojo climbed feverishly upwards.

"Wait we're missing one." Kimiko said looking around for the missing forth orb.

"Over there!" Raimundo yelled, but, it was to late. The orb hit Dojo on the side of his head rendering him back to his smaller size and unconsciousness.

The Dragons began to fall downwards towards the crushing waves below.

"What do we do?" Omi yelled trying to cling onto something which ended up being Dojo.

"This might be it partners!" Clay yelled.

"No its not!" Raimundo yelled defiantly.

Everyone stopped right above the water and slowly began to rise back up.

While Omi, Clay, and Kimiko hung upside down, Raimundo stood on an invisible plateau, holding his arms out, palms facing away from himself stopping another orb that threatened to hit them.

"Raimundo." Kimiko gasped.

Blood started to trickle out of his nose, the force the orb was applying was beginning to be to much.

Omi released a sound that sounded much like, "Urlup,". Raimundo shifted his eyes over in Omi's direction to see the remaining two orbs heading towards them when they stopped as well. Blood began to flow freely from his nose.

"You guys need to get out of here," Raimundo cried.

"But how we gonna do," Clay started pausing at the sudden realization. "No."

"I can't hold them back much longer, I need to." Raimundo stopped stifling a cry of pure agony.

"No, Raimundo you'll be killed! We can't lose you." Kimiko said near tears. _I can't lose you._

"I'll be fine, I'll be better when I know you guys are safe." and with that Omi, Clay, and Kimiko began to rise out of harms way, Raimundo looked up, "I'll catch up I promise."

Tears began to stream down Kimiko's cheeks, "No." she whispered reaching out her hand.

Raimundo smiled sadly at his friends, "Be safe." a sudden gust of wind propelled the three Wudai warriors away from their leader and towards the island.

Raimundo watched his friends fly away away from him, he effortlessly lowered his arms all three orbs collided with him simultaneously, creating smoke from the impact.

The three warriors watched in horror.

"Raimundo!" Omi screamed as thunder rumbled in the distance.

**Back at the island with two figures-**

The skinnier of the two smiled at the column of smoke while the other watched with sad eyes.

"Get the boat Aragoth," Skinny guy ordered.

The larger one nodded solemnly, "Yes Jakkin," he said quietly turning around leaving Jakkin to stand alone watching dark clouds form over the horizon.

* * *

**There we go first a few notes before I go,**

**I had to put the 'are we there yet' thing cause I felt it was necessary.**

**2) I also had to put in Ninja Fred because I have my own Ninja Fred, seriously I found a bear that looks just like Raimundo's and named him Ninja Fred.**

** 3) the is because I really suck at Clay's Texan similes, so bear with me.**

**I'm working on chapter five(which I feel I got myself into a hole with and having a hard time getting out) and I'm going to start typing chapter two, be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, I feel so special let me count all my reviews, subtract the two, lets see zero, yup read em and weep zero reviews, go me!**

**Disclaimer- Since no one can tell me other wise, I do own Xiaolin Showdown, take that society!**

* * *

The Island

Chapter Two

A gentle breeze picked up a vivid green leaf carrying it towards a near by boy that laid asleep on the dirt ground. The leaf landed softly on his face tickling his nose. Absent mildly the boy bought up a hand brushing the leaf then rolling over onto his side clasping a clump of dirt with his left hand. Slowly his eyes began to flutter open at the unfamiliar texture.

He rolled back onto his back the hand holding the dirt above his face. He couldn't make out the object, as his eyes were trying to adjust to the light.

"Dirt?" he slurred and began looking at his surroundings.

Here and there, little breezes crept over some near by bushes. When these breezes reached the trees the palm fronds would whisper so the spots of blurred sunlight slid over his body or moved like bright, winged things in the shade.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud. He rocketed forward eyes open in fear.

"The island, we're on the island." he said to himself stumbling to his feet looking around wildly, not far away he could see three other forms one smaller than the other two.

"Kimiko! Clay! Dojo! Friends please awake." Omi yelled once he reach his friends.** (You know if I had readers I would make fun of the fact that that they thought it might have been Raimundo instead of Omi, though since I don't I'm just a crazy person talking to herself.) **Omi began shaking each of his friends individually.

"Eh, more mash taters please." Clay said rolling away from Omi.

"Clay this is not a time for lolly choking." said Omi shaking harder.

"Gagging Omi," Kimiko said pushing herself off the ground rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"Kimiko please assist in waking Clay he is most resistant." said Omi now hitting Clay.

"Your a amateur Omi, let me handle this." she said kneeling over Clay.

She cleared her throat, then yelled, "OH NO! LOOK OVER THERE IT'S GRANDMA BAILY!"

"Ahh!" Clay screamed shooting forward his arm making a shield in front of his face.

"Friend Clay, it is okay your grandmother isn't here." Omi said patting Clay's shoulder.

"Huh?" Clay said lowering his arms to observe the area. "Where in tarnation are we?"

"I asked the same question, well without the tarnation part." said Kimiko.

"My friends we must have landed on the island after Raimundo." Omi stopped, memories flooding back to him in a instance.

"Oh god we have, we have to go back." Kimiko said standing up, Clay following soon after Dojo in his hands.

"Where do we go, I do not remember what direction we came from." said Omi looking in every possible direction.

"He lied to us." Kimiko said suddenly, "He said he'd catch up, he promised." she said between chocked breaths.

Omi looked up at her, she was facing away so they wouldn't be able to see her face. Her shoulders trembled with each chest raking sob.

"Kimiko do not give up hope, Raimundo is fine, after all he is our leader." Omi assured putting on the biggest smile.

"How could he be fine! Those orb things hit him, three of them! Look what one did to Dojo!" Kimiko screamed pointing at Dojo who was still unconsciousness.

"Kimiko," Omi started and before he could continue a nearby twig snapped. All three warriors went into there own personal fighting pose.

"Whoever is there, surrender now or suffer a most humiliating defeat." Omi yelled into the brush.

What sounded like a whimper followed after Omi's statement.

"Don't hurt me I just want to see what landed here." a small voice whimpered.

The warriors lowered their defenses slightly.

"Come on out little feller." Clay coaxed, "We won't hurt you."

A small boy came out from the darkness of the surrounding trees.

He had skin similar to Raimundo's, sun kissed. His hair was a long shaggy black. What stood out the most on his face was his eyes, if they were to be looked into it would be like swimming in a pool of absolute darkness. He wore ragged clothing, a short sleeved shirt and shorts that had brown smudges on them. He wore no shoes.

"Who, who are you." the boy asked.

"We shall be asking the questions here." Omi threatened causing the boy to shrink back.

Kimiko swatted Omi's head while she approached the boy her still red from her previous breakdown. "Don't mind him, whats your name?"

"Tamako, my name is Tamako," the boy now known as Tamako said slowly.

"Hi Tamako, my name is Kimiko, the big guy with the hat is Clay and the short one is Omi." she said moving her hand towards Clay and Omi.

"Do you mind telling us where we are little fella?" asked Clay bending down to be eye level with Tamako.

"The Island." Tamako said plainly.

"Yes we know we're on a island, but, what is this island called?" asked Kimiko.

"The Island." Tamako said more slowly.

"But does this island have a name?" asked Omi.

"Calling The Island by any other would be is a insult, that is why we call it The Island." Tamako explained.

Clay stood back up touching the brim of his hat, "Well I'm more confused than a person lost in a house of mirrors."

Kimiko and Omi nodded in agreement when something sparked in both their minds.

"Our friend is hurt, is there any one that could help him?" Omi asked pointing at Dojo.

The boys dark eyes glowed with excitement, "Oh yes, my Mama. She is our villages herbalists, she can heal anybody."

_Its like a Omi junior, except this one ain't self centered _Clay thought.

"Can you shows us." Kimiko asked sweetly.

Tamako blushed while nodding furiously, "Oh yes, follow me." Tamako turned around heading back into the brush making a movement with his hand suggesting for the monks to follow him into the words.

Kimiko looked at Omi and Clay and shrugged before following Tamako.

At first the woods consisted of palms tress, but as the monks got further into the wood those trees turned into birch and weeping willows. The trees were at towering heights and the branches of one tree touched a neighboring one. This created a web of leaves and branch, so also barely any sunlight made its way through to the ground. In some place there was a column of light and bugs could be seen flying through the light. The majority of the ground was moist, moss grew on the base on almost every tree. Mushrooms were bunched together where something either plant or animal must have died. The willows were like curtains that swayed in a windows sill on a spring day.

"We are almost there." Tamako said not glancing back.

"You know I could have swore he said that thirty minuets ago." Clay said thoughtfully, Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"There she is! Theres my mama!" Tamako said gleefully running toward a feminine figure, Omi and the other began to run to catch up.

Tamako had obviously gotten his eyes from her. They were dark pools against her pale skin. Her hair was a ash brown and messy. It was put up in a bun odd hairs stuck out in different directions. Her clothes were rags like Tamakos', the cloth was dull and patched in some areas. If she were perhaps wearing better clothes and cleaned up. She would have been very beautiful. She smiled fondly at the sight of her son running up to her then frowned at the sight of strangers.

"Mama! Mama! These are my new friends, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi! They need your help!" Tamako said practically jumping out of his skin.

"Tamako, where did your friends come from?" she asked.

Tamako stopped mid hop and shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

"We are from the Xiaolin Temple, we are monks there." replied Omi.

Tamako's mother's eyes open not in surprise, but, in fear. "Tamako, get inside, what have I told you about outsiders, you are not aloud to talk to them it dangerous." she said hurriedly trying to usher Tamako into a near by hut.

"But Mama, they need your help, their friend id hurt, I told them you could help." Tamako said trying to escape.

She paused unsure of what to do, "What is your friend."

"He is a dramath," Omi said getting cut off by Kimiko who shoved her hand in front of Omi's mouth muffling him.

"Oh, a gecko, just a large gecko, he was hit with one of these black orb things that was chasing us."

Tamako's mom fiddled with a piece of stray hair before walking up to Clay holding out her hands, "May I?"

"Of course mam'" Clay said placing Dojo gently in her hands.

Tamako's mom traced her fingers around Dojo's head then gave him back to Clay with a sigh.

"Those black orbs as you call them are The Island's defense, they enter somebodies or somethings body and make them go unconsciousness, your '_gecko'_ should wake up soon." Tamako's mom said, "But, usually when there are outsiders all of them are put unconsciousness and yet here you are, I do not understand."

"Our friend saved us but, he was hit by three of the black orbs, so he was also put unconsciousness?" asked Clay.

Tamako's mom looked around before replying in a hushed voice, "I shouldn't tell you this because you are outsiders and therefore I do not know who you are, but yes he would be. The victims of this treatment usually go into the water. From there the two men who are in charge go and fetch the victims from the water and bring them back to the island."

"Who are these men?" asked Omi.

"Their names are Aragoth and Jakkin, they are in charge of keeping out others and/or capturing them. I suggest you go to the central village and rescue your friend then get out of here." Tamako's mom said still in a hushed voice.

"So Raimundo is alive." Kimiko gasped.

"If that is your friend's name than yes he is. Please I insist, go to the village, rescue your friend and leave!"

Omi turned towards his friends, "And so our grand quest begins follow me! To Raimundo!" he said running off in some direction, "I have non idea where I'm going."

"Follow the dirt roads, but keep them and remain unseen, I highly doubt anyone will be as kind to you as I am." said Tamako's mom pointing at the nearby dirt roads.

"Thank you Tamako's mother," Omi said running back, "Now my friends now that I know my bears follow me!" he said running away Kimiko at his heels.

Clay tipped his hat at Tamako's mom, "Much obliged mam'" then he ran off to catch up with Omi and Kimiko.

"May the ancestors look after you!" she called after them, she looked down at her son and held him close then quietly she added, "May they look after us all."

**Meanwhile at ocean-**

"Jakkin, I believe I have a hold on it." the man known as Aragoth said yanking on a piece of rope.

"Then hurry and pull it up, a storm is approaching." Jakkin said as thunder rumbled in the distance.

With a final yank, Aragoth finally pulled the object out of the water and into the boat, "Its a boy." Aragoth said sadly.

A small smile formed on Jakkin's face, "Good now, lets head back to the island." Jakkin ordered as the wind picked up and the sky was shattered by a blue-white a instant later the noise was on the boat like a blow of a gigantic whip.

* * *

**Okay here is my new goal, one review. Yes I know its very high but, maybe just maybe if I believe it will happen and if not, then I'm just going to keep putting up chapter until it does happen. Until next time this is ProdigiousDiscourse signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now back by popular demand, well that previous sentence didn't make much sense. Okay I was going to wait till next week for publishing this chapter, but, a friend of mine discovered that I put him in this and he found the story read it and is now demanding this chapter, I don't know why I should he didn't even review. You know who you are! And your not going to show up for two more chapters my friend.**

**Disclaimer- takes down banner Now that I have readers I can't say I own Xiaolin Showdown anymore.**

* * *

The Island

Chapter Three

"Duck!" Clay yelled jumping down behind a bush followed by the others. The clopping noise of a horse that was passing came from behind them.

Omi stole a glance past the tree he was hiding behind. There was a horse of course, it was chocolate colored pulling a cart that held sacks and two small girls, one of them was holding a rag that resembled a doll. Their faces were smudged with dirt. A man walked along side the horse leading it. None of them looked the slightest bit happy. Omi hid his head behind the bush he was using to cover himself.

The Wudai warriors remained hidden until the cart had passed them completely. Clay peeked his head over the bush.

"Coasts clear y'all." said Clay standing up. He dusted his pants off and then jumped when he felt a sudden movement on his head. His hat lifted up and a small green snout appeared.

"What happened?" Dojo groaned. **(Yippee Dojo is back!)**

"Dojo! You have awakened!" Omi yelled running up to Clay.

"Thanks for stating the obvious kid, now what happened?" Dojo repeated.

"You do not remember? We were on our way to the island, when we got chased by those black orbs and one hit you." Kimiko retold.

Dojo rubbed his head, "Oh yea, it's coming back to me now. So where are we now?"

"We're on the island partner." replied Clay.

"How'd we get here?" asked Dojo.

Clay, Kimiko, and even Omi fell silent.

"Raimundo saved us." Omi said looking at his shoes.

"Hey where is the spiky haired guy?" Dojo asked looking intently at the group.

Omi was going to answer Dojo question when Kimiko took a step forward, "We're going to find out."

"I see, well where we going." asked Dojo.

"A nearby village, a women we met a while ago told us that Raimundo would be there." Kimiko answered.

Clay walked forward and beckoned with his hands, "Let's get a move on y'all, can't be staying here to long." he then continued to walk deeper into the wood and closer to Raimundo.

**Meanwhile in some house-**

The light awoke Raimundo from his slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes then quickly shut them to avoid the glare of the sun. He stretched his arms out feeling the unfamiliar fabric under his finger tips. He attempted to open his eyes again blinking a few times to adjust his eyesight so it wasn't so blurry. As far as he could tell he was in a room, a really bright room. **(Not a hospital)**

Raimundo's body felt like it had been dismembered and then stitched back together again with barbed wire. Despite the snags of pain, he tried to sit up.

"Hunh?" he grunted groggily as pain welled up in his head and he sank back down, exhausted.

Reaching up with his hand he touched his head, and felt a bandage that must have been wrapped entirely around his head.

Had it all been a dream?

He blinked again. At first he was aware of nothing more than the quiet white light, which settled all around him like a pillow. Then his mind started scrambling up a heap of discarded images and he clawed his way back to full consciousness. His body ached just enough to remind him that the events had in fact been real.

He took in his surroundings, the bed that he guessed he was on was soft and warm from the sunlight. There was also the sound of chirping birds coming from the open window. A gentle breeze made the white curtains sway.

The room he was in was nicely decorated. The blankets that covered Raimundo were a milky white color and so was the carpet, at least as far as he could tell. The wooden furniture was made of teak. The warm breeze through the window brushed against his skin making him feel at peace. His eyes closed again lulling himself back to sleep. Thats just about when he jolted forward, swallowing back a rising tide of nausea.

"Where am I?" Raimundo asked aloud.** (I swear its like a 'where am I?' palooza) **

The door to his left opened softly like a whisper. A girl walked in unaware of Raimundo's stare, the mere movement of her caused fireworks to exploded in his head, he winced at the pain.**(See he isn't in love)** The girl walked up to a table that had two chairs placed close to it. The girl placed a serving tray on the table and a fold of what looked like freshly laundered clothing on the chair, they looked familiar. Thats when he looked under the blanket that covered his body to see that he was wearing loose moss colored pants and a white shirt. Raimundo did not want to know how that happened.

The sound of the blanket moving caused the girl to look in his direction, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh, um hello?" she managed to say.

Raimundo whipped his head back up and regretting it as his head erupted in pain again. "Hey."

The girl gestured towards the tray on the table, "I brought you something to eat, I don't know when was the last time you ate."

Raimundo suddenly felt aware of a gnawing feeling in his stomach he was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago. "What is it?"

"Lamb soup with a loaf of bread and cheese along with some goats milk for you to drink." the girl said with a small smile.

Raimundo studied the girls face, "Who are you?"

The girls face flushed with embarrassment, "Oh, how foolish of me, my name is Charmion, and you are?"

"Raimundo." he said slowly. Raimundo began to take Charmion's appearance in. She looked to be around his age, she was also a few inched shorter than him. She had curly shoulder length auburn hair. Her skin was mostly white with the exception of the rosy glow on her cheeks. Her brown eyes were full of life. She wore a robin's egg colored dress that was long enough that it covered her feet and a white shaw with silver ribbons sewn threw it.

"Well, Raimundo I hope you enjoy your lunch." Charmion said kindly then began to make her way back to the door.

"Wait, Charmion where am I?" asked Raimundo, Charmion stopped a few steps from the door contemplating whether to answer his question or not.

"Your in one of masters guest rooms." Charmion said quietly but loud enough for Raimundo to hear.

"And where exactly is your master's house and who is your master." questioned Raimundo.

Charmion turned so that she was facing Raimundo, no longer smiling, "We're on the island, my master saved you after you, fell in the water."

"Uh, huh are you going to tell me what his name is." Raimundo said more slowly.

"I really must be going, me or someone else will be back later for the tray." said Charmion as she rushed to the door ans exited the room closing the door behind her.

Raimundo threw the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed setting his bare feet on the carpet. He pushed himself off of the bed only to fall back on to the bed. A sudden wave of dizziness made him stay seated on the bed for a few moments longer.

When the spell passed Raimundo stood on his own two feet with out any trouble. He walked to the chair that held his clothing and picked them up. He looked around the bedroom and saw another door that was already open. From what he could see it was a bathroom. Quietly he walked in and closed the door behind him.

After changing into his normal clothes Raimundo looked at his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He looked normal besides the gauze that did in fact wrap all around his head. He reached up to the bandage and undid the knot that secured it then unraveled the bandage.

There was a cut that ran from his left eyebrow to the center of his forehead vertically.

He exited the bathroom and walked up to the table that had the food. He hesitantly grabbed the loaf of bread, tore of a piece and placed it into his mouth. He continued this process until his stomach didn't hurt anymore. He placed what was left of the bread back on the tray and picked up the glass of milk then downed that.

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he walked to the open window and peered down.

"Aww, three stories I can make that." Rai said to himself, smirking. He placed his foot out of the window when the door opened again. Automatically he yanked his leg back and tripped backwards falling on to the floor on his back.

"He's in here Jakkin." a husky male voice said on the other side.

"Good." another said, the door flew open hitting the wall with a solid thud.

The man named Jakkin icy blue eyes scowered the room until he saw Raimundo by the window laying on his back.

Jakkin walked over to Raimundo and looked downwards at him. Raimundo smiled foolishly back at Jakkin.

"Hi there." Raimundo greeted waving his hand.

Jakkin's eyes narrowed, "Hello, may I ask as to why you are on the floor."

Raimundo shrugged, "Oh you know admiring the ceiling."

Jakkin looked over at the open window. "So you weren't trying to escape?"

"Who me? Nooo." Rai said innocently.

"Right, well I have some questions I would like you to answer." said Jakkin.

"Really cause," Raimundo started standing back up, "I have some questions for you like who are you, where exactly am I, and most importantly can I leave?"

Jakkin opened his mouth but, Raimundo cut him off.

"You know what I appreciate that you saved me, well if you did I don't know, but I got people to find and objects to retrieve, so I'll see you around." Raimundo said brushing past Jakkin.

Raimundo felt a vice grip on his shoulder preventing him from going any further.

"I would let go if I were you." Raimundo said through clenched teeth, the wind outside began to pick up.

"You have not answered any of my questions yet, boy." Jakkin growled he spun Raimundo so that they were face to face.

"Look dude, why would I want to answer any questions of yours?" Raimundo asked, glaring at Jakkin still.

"Because if you don't there will be no hope of you leaving." Jakkin said smugly.

_I wouldn't be to sure of that_ Raimundo thought "Fine ask away."

"Whats your name?" asked Jakkin.

"Raimundo." Rai said simply.

"Where are you from?" asked Jakkin.

"China."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the scenery."

"How did you find this place?"

"Bought a map from some guy."

"How did you get here?"

"Mystical magical plane."

"Why should I believe you, Raimundo." Jakkin snarled.

"Why shouldn't you?" Raimundo retorted.

"Where are your companions?" Jakkin asked ignoring Raimundo's statement.

Raimundo lifted his right pointer finger, "Now there is something I can't answer, I have no idea."

"Then perhaps you can answer this, how did you defy gravity and stand mid-air and stop the island defense from hitting your companions?"

Raimundo's eyes dilated, "I have no idea what your talking about." Raimundo lied, he did not like where this was going.

"You can either tell the truth willingly or," Jakkin said making a gesture towards the door. Raimundo glanced at the doorway to see a unknown number of what seemed to be solider swords drawn.

"I will use force." Jakkin finished.

Continued to stare at the doorway, "You sure about that?" When these words left his mouth the wind outside increased to dangerous speeds. They entered the room forcing the windows that were closed to open. The door slammed shut preventing the solider to enter the bedroom.

Jakkin took a step backwards, "What are you?"

Rai looked at Jakkin's face smirking, "Your worse nightmare,"**(Lame I know.)** A gust of wind exploded from behind Raimundo slamming Jakkin ramming him into the wall behind him knocking Jakkin unconsciouses.

Raimundo folded his arms, "Yup, that'll do, that'll do." a commotion could be heard behind the door.

"And thats my cue to exit." Raimundo said running to the window and jumping out.

Raimundo landed on his feet in the court yard below the window.

"There he is!" a man shouted. Raimundo looked up to see that a number of men formed a circle around him, they too had swords all of which were pointing at Raimundo.

Raimundo raised both his hands, "Can't we talk?"

The men advanced.

"Didn't think so, sorry dudes but you left me no choice." said Raimundo creating a sphere of wind encasing himself inside. With a flick of his wrist he sent a wave of wind at the men rendering them unconscious from the shock.

"Thanks dudes its been fun." Raimundo said giving a thumbs up at the unconscious men while running backwards exiting the court yard. He ran far from that house with the wind at his back, it was time to find his friends.

**Speaking of which-**

"Looks guys a village!" yelled Kimiko running ahead of the others.

"Excellent! Now lets go!" Omi said running forward, Clay stopped him from going to far.

"Forgetting something partner?" asked Clay.

Omi looked down, "No Clay I remembered to wear pants today."

"Not that Omi, we need to plan how we're going to get in that village unseen." Kimiko clarified.

Dojo popped his head out from Clays' hat, "Heads up, someones coming." said Dojo then hid back under Clay's hat.

The gang hid behind the nearby bushes, a pair of rushed footsteps belonging to two men stopped close to their hiding spot.

"You go that way, I'll go home, err I mean this way." one of them said pointing in opposite directions.

"You still haven't explained to me what we're looking for Gawain." the other said.

"Oh, sorry about that, the general said that one of his prisoners escaped, an outsider." said Gawain.

"Okay, is he dangerous?" the other asked.

"Yea," Gawain said leaned in towards the other man, "Rumor is that he's a devil of the wind. He can manipulate the wind with his will."

The other man snorted and walked off in the direction that was pointed out, "Sheesh, the boy is gone under ten minutes and there are already rumors going around."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Gawain yelled after the other man then walked in the other direction.

Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo who came out again looked at one another the same name going through all their minds.

_Raimundo_

* * *

**I just realized something, I truly hate typing. Another thing, this chapter stinks, I don't like it all that much. **

**I would like to thank all who reviewed and my friend who read it. This time _Kirby_ review...just kidding. Oh and Kirby isn't his name for those laughing, its a nickname. **

**It may take a while for the next because lately my constant site, fanfiction, has been replaced, my new one is awesome. I got chapter four written, just have to type it. Thats it for now, this is ProdigiousDiscourse signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everybody! I felt very bad about not updating for a few months so I brought everyone cookies!(I ate the cookies, oops) and milk (Cookies make my mouth dry), and to top it off I bought everyone rabbits!(I have cats and a dog, that was a error on my behalf.)**

**Disclaimer- I own Xiaolin Showdown Season One on DVD, but not the show itself, drat.**

**The Island**

**Chapter Four**

**(I was going to waste space with a recap but I figured you the reader can just read the previous chapters)**

The dust settled around Raimundo when he finally stop to press himself up against a wall. The noise of metal clashing against metal stopped near by.

"He went this way, come on!" a man yelled the noise occurred again, though soon enough it passed by his small hideaway.

Raimundo released the breath he was holding. Slowly he peered over the corner of the wall to see if it was safe. Seeing a solider close be he darted back so that he could no longer be seen.

"Why can't this ever be easy." Raimundo mumbled to himself as he slid down the wall until his rump hit the dirt ground of the alleyway. He carefully drew his knees towards his chest.

"Where are you guys." Rai said miserably. The wind picked up and with it came a frisson wind, unlike Raimundo the towns people felt the change of temperature. Even though Raimundo had not felt this he did sense it and knew he was the cause of it, just because he didn't have control over his emotions. Raimundo's eyes closed remembering every detail.

_They were in a open field, he and Master Fung, they were not that far from the temple. The wind was soft, the grass almost seemed to bow in its presence and Raimundo's was tousled._

"_What are we doing here?" Raimundo asked his teacher._

_Master Fung folded his arms gazing steadily at the young monk, "Here Raimundo you will learn to gain a closer connection with the wind then you've ever had,"_

_Raimundo blinked, "Yup, you lost me."_

_Master Fung sighed, "The wind will be a part of you, part of your essence."_

"_Yeah, I suppose that makes some sense." said Raimundo rubbing the back of his neck._

_Master Fung sat down on the grass in the lotus position, Rai followed suit._

"_When your mood changes significantly, whether you become happy, sad, angry the wind will change with it." Master Fung explained._

"_Is that all?" Raimundo said quirking one of his eyebrows up._

"_No, once you get a stronger bond other things will occur such as well, do you notice how warm and gentle this breeze is?" asked Master Fung._

_Raimundo nodded his head, "Yes."_

"_If you were to become extremely upset the wind would bring a cold chill." Master Fung explained further._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, and it is rumored that at a certain point you might be able to conjure storms, but that is also told about the," Master Fung said stopping abruptly, his eyes looked like they were seeing something that was long forgotten._

"_Master Fung?" _

_Master Fung snapped out of his trance and looked back at Raimundo, "Let us begin, feel the wind let yourself become one with it."_

The temperature continued to drop the more Raimundo struggled to contain his emotions. Quickly Raimundo pressed himself closer to the wall when the sound of footsteps came closer.

-With Omi and Co.-

"Did it just get really cold or is it just me?" Kimiko asked whilst she rubbed her arms.

"I too feel chilly." Omi agreed trying to ignite a spark of feeling back to his finger tip by rubbing his hands together.

"Well I reckon that we should get going, sitting here chattering our teeth won't do any good." Clay pointed out his own teeth began chattering as he said this.

Kimiko nodded, "Stay here." She instructed before slipping off hiding behind the bushes as she sneaked into the village.

Quickly Kimiko ducked and weaved her way through the bushes finally stepping onto the stone that was the road. The villagers did not see her, and if they did they paid no heed to her. Silently she hid behind a wagon that looked as if it hadn't been in use for some time. Carefully she peeped her head over the edge to get a better look around.

There was a old decrepit men sitting next to buildings asking others that passed buy if they could spare some bread. Women dressed in worn cloth very much alike Tamako's mother that they had crossed paths with earlier. Children were at their heels, chiding among themselves, their mothers scorning them, telling them to behave. Men, who glistened with sweat talked with some merchants that were in the village square trying to get the cheapest price, for what would probably be that nights dinner. But the oddest of all these villagers, were a small group of four cloaked individuals, all in different colors. Their faces hidden, one that was hidden beneath a white cloak lifted its head and turned it in Kimiko's direction. Kimiko quickly ducked her head back behind the wagon. She waited a few moments before peering her head over again. They were gone.

Kimiko looked over where Clay, Omi, and Dojo still remained, she made a slight hand gesture. A cowboy hat and a half a yellow circle discreetly made their way to her location.

"So whats yer plan Kimiko?" Clay whispered sidling next to Kimiko.

"We split up, you and Omi, me and, Dojo." Kimiko answered checking the area again.

Omi crawled over to the side of the wagon. "Oh, Kimiko I know as a girl I will give the pity of all doubts, but your plan will be unneeded."

Kimiko clenched her teeth "And why is that Omi?" She hissed.

"Raimundo is close by." said Omi unaware of the danger he was in.

Clay stared at Omi peculiarly, "What makes you say that?"

Omi crawled back and seated himself beside Clay holding up a finger.

"There he is! Grab him!"

Dojo climbed down from Clay's hat steadily he climbed on top of the wagon being the only one who wouldn't look to odd in this village. The citizens that Kimiko had seen earlier were running to their homes or were hurrying to the exit of the village. Merchants abandoned their good and hid in nearby buildings. When the village just looked as if it were abandoned, men in silver armor spilled into the square, all of them holding swords each one glinted wickedly in the sunlight. Though there was this one solider who was dragging in a ruffed up teenager into the middle of the horde. Quickly Dojo jumped down from the wagon.

"He's there, and so are about two dozen guys with some scary looking swords." Dojo said climbing back onto Clay's shoulder.

"We've dealt with worse." Clay said reaching for his Shen-Gon-Wu, Kimiko followed suit.

"No my friends, I can not allow us to underestimate our enemies, that has lead us to many disastrous defeats, like my battle with squirrels!" Omi near shouted stopping his fellow Wudai warriors from grabbing their Wu.

Kimiko hesitated, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Omi ran over to a abandoned merchant cart so he could inspect the situation closely. Kimiko nodded to Clay and ran to a troff on the opposite side of Omi. Clay and Dojo remained behind the wagon.

A solider walked over to Raimundo's still body removing his helm, reveling that he was a teen just like Rai. His olive eyes inspected Raimundo careful.

"Somebody get, Aragoth." He ordered.

A much taller man stepped forward, sheathing his sword. "But sir, Jakkin instructed that we were to inform him first when we apprehended the prisoner." he said stuttering the last words.

The younger solider whipped up his head glaring dangerously at the man, "And I said get Aragoth!"

Quickly the taller solider saluted his commander "Yes Xander sir!" without another word he ran into the group almost falling.

Xander shoved Raimundo with his foot, "Get up, uh, scum."

Raimundo opened his eyes trying to blink back he black dots that formed before his eyes. Unsteadily he lifted himself unto his feet, stumbling slightly. He touched his forehead feeling something sticky running down the side of his face. He looked at Xander for a moment, then turned to the crowd still holding his head, all pointing their swords in his direction.

Raimundo made a small hand gesture "Hey" he made a move to take a step forward but was stopped by the feel of metal to the back of his neck.

"Don't move." Xander said firmly making his sword dig into Rai's neck.

Raimundo turned around smirking, "What? Are you going to stop me?Thats not likely. I tell you what if you can actually stop me from just walking away, you have my respect." said Rai, chuckling to himself. Xander lowered his sword stunned that the unarmed prisoner would actually suggest that he could get away. This was exactly what Rai wanted him to do.

With a flick of his wrist, a gust of wind stole the sword from Xander's hand and landed safely into Rai's own. He smirked got bigger as he pointed the sword at Xander's neck.

"Oh how the tables are turned." Raimundo said, he turned at the crowd. "Drop your swords or I'll give you a headless leader"

The soldiers made no move to drop their own weapons, Rai turned back to Xander, "Tell them to drop their weapons" he ordered in a dark tone. It was Xander's turn to smirk.

Growling Rai drew back his sword the swung it at Xander, to not actually decapitate him, only to get the others to back off. Though before he could even get it a inch to the boy's neck, Xander held up his hand.

The sword wouldn't move, beginning to feel like lead in his hand. Xander made another motion with his hand and the sword went sliding across the stone square. Rai's mouth hung open as he stared at the sword, slowly he looked at Xander. "How did?" before he could finish his question Xander's fist collided with Rai's jaw.

Raimundo found himself admiring the sky, the rather discolored sky. Kimiko looked at Omi desperately, the cheese ball gave a quick nod. Taking a deep breath, she jumped out.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" she yelled, a ring of fire formed underneath her spreading out blowing back a few men. Those who still stood looked at her angrily. They aimed their swords at her and charged. Kimiko's breath caught in her throat.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi shouted jumping in front of her sending a surge of water to crash into them.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay bellowed stomping his foot in the stone making the ground form into a wave that sent the remaining men into nearby buildings.

Raimundo stood back up rubbing his swore jaw, "What took you guys so long?" he grumbled.

Kimiko ran over to him, her face flooded in relief, Raimundo stood calmly expecting a hug or something close to a friendly greeting. Once she was in arm's distance her expression turned dark as she drew her fist back and punched him.

"Don't do that again! You had us worried, its not like this place is the easiest place to navigate in!" she shrieked.

His pain migrated down from his jaw to his arm, Rai winced "You hit hard girl"

"I hate to interrupt our reunion but we have a guest" Clay said looking forward. Raimundo turned his head and saw the fairly familiar blond.

"Didn't I send you into a wall or something?" he asked.

Jakkin glowered at the monks, the majority of his anger concentrated on Raimundo. "Despite, you being a thorn in my side, I suppose I should thank you. After all, you brought the other chosen one's here so that I can capture you, and bring you to our leader. Earning me the respect and power I deserve, and to top it off, you revealed a rat that has been under my very nose for years." Jakkin sneered pulling up Xander who had fallen unconscious from the earlier assault.

"Like we're going to let you capture us" Kimiko said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I will, and when I do, you will then tell me where the others are" Jakkin growled.

Omi stepped towards Jakkin "I am sorry, new and evil stranger, but we do not know of these others you speak of"

Jakkin tossed Xander aside "Do not lie to me boy! Now if you tell me know, I will make sure that your demise, is less painful" he said a cruel smile played upon his face.

"Look dude, we don't know who your talking about, by all means, do what you want with, him" Raimundo said gesturing his hand at Xander, "But you couldn't even capture me, what makes you think you can capture all four of us?"

Jakkin laughed at the knowledge that he possessed "Because this time, I have her" he said pointing at someone behind the dragons.

Behind them stood a girl holding her head down so that her face was hidden, her black hair blew in the air despite the fact that there was no wind. She lifted her head reveling a pair of startling silver eyes. She removed her hand from underneath her dark cloak, she flicked her wrist. A unseen force rammed into each of the dragons knocking each one of them out cold.

Before Raimundo closed his eyes a voice full of despair echoed in his head saying three words

_Please, help me_

**Now I guess I should explain myself, so here**

**I was minding my own business, having chapter ten all down, when I decide to leave my room with a cat in it that suddenly decided she hated my writing making my notebook a sopping red wet mess, destroyed and had to be thrown away. Now I have a awesome memory, but the more I got thinking the more I hated how this story was going so I tossed it and decided to start a new after chapter three. **

**For months, I had seven pages typed, but I got stuck and just let it go**

**This chapter is crap!!**

**I'll try to update soon, but no promises, my high school play is a about to start, and I just got named assistant director, which quite frankly I'm not happy about.**

**Until then this is ProdigiousDiscourse, signing off.**


End file.
